


A heated casserole in the woods

by Ohgress



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, I have no shame, I need it okay?, Power Outage, Utter Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heated casserole in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> YourGirlThursday gave me a power outage prompt. This is what came out. Basically just so Cole could be a manly-man and Cassie could swoon at his survival skills.

The lights in the old bookstore started to flicker and Cassie turned her head to Cole who was sitting next to her on the couch. But Cole shook his head and said "I'm not going anywhere". Then the lights went out.

"Huh, must be a power outage", Cassie concluded. 

"Does that happen often?" Cole asked. 

"No, not at all", Cassie answered him. "I'll bet it will back any minute". 

But after twenty minutes the power hadn't come back so they lighted some candles at the coffee table so they could continue going over the latest information. When an hour had past and there still was no power Cassie started to wonder what had happen.

"Must be something big, and weird because it can't be the weather. Hm, it's after 6 pm, I wonder what we'll do with supper now?" Cassie looked to the kitchen which obviously was dark. 

"We can always go to the park and make a fire and heat our food there", Cole shrugged.

"What? We can't do that!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Why not?" 

"Because you can't just simply make a fire in the park, we'll get arrested."

"Really? Huh. In the woods then?"

"Yeah, sure, but it's a 20-minute drive." 

"So, it'll be just like my home", Cole said and gave Cassie a sarcastic leer. "Come on, it'll be fun. My ass hurts from sitting down for too long anyway." Cole stood up and stretched and walked over to the kitchen. Cassie looked at him in wonder.

"You're really serious about this", Cassie snickered, took a candle and followed him in to the kitchen. Cole was shuffling around looking for things they needed. "Damn right I am. Hey, do you have an axe?"

"No, I don't! Besides, you can't start chopping down trees either." Cole glared at her. "We'll have to managed with what we can find on the ground". 

"This time is such bullshit sometimes", Cole muttered.

"Yeah well, here, we'll bring some newspapers to start the fire with". Cassie collected a few papers from the bin. "And we should probably take some food from the freezer if this outage is going to drag on. I think I have a broccoli casserole in there."

"What's that?" Cole asked. 

"Trust me, it's good for you." Cassie opened the freezer and noticed the food was already starting to melt. She sighed, if the power wasn't back soon she would have to throw it all away. No, wait a minute, she didn't. She could always feed Cole with it, he could always eat, she thought and giggled to herself. "Oh look, I have some chorizos in here as well."

"God, I love those", Cole said, walked up behind Cassie and put his arms around her. "Hey, we need an old pot or something to heat it up in and you", he said and kissed her neck, "need to put some warmer clothes on.

Cassie leaned into his touch before he released her. Cassie showed him which pot he could take and then she went upstairs to get warmer clothes and a blanket. It was September, the days were still fairly warm but the evenings were chilly. Cassie was excited, it was like a date and they hadn't really had any even though they shared a bed now. 

Cole wondered where to put everything. Did Cassie have a sack or something? Him and Ramse had managed without much gear but what they had eaten in the woods hadn't tasted well either. This was going to be a feast in comparison. There was so much taste in the past, spicy hotdogs and creamy cheeses, sweet Cassie kisses. Who could blame him for wanting to stay here? They were still doing their job with the mission, but it would be a lie to say they were hurrying now. Not since "they" happend. Jones could go to hell, he wanted to live a little. 

Cassie came down the stairs with a blanket and an old basket in her hand. She had put on a big grey wool sweater and baggy pants, probably with something more under them. Cole had never really seen Cassie with so much clothes on. She always had these tight jeans on which hugged her athletic curves most wonderfully. 

"I didn't mean so much more clothes", Cole teased. Because frankly, Cassie looked really cute. Almost like a scav lady and it made his heart flutter. 

"Oh you didn't did you", Cassie bumped her shoulder to his. She knew very well when he was only joking with her. He had looked at her with big eyes when she was coming down the stairs, like he hadn't seen her for days when it only had been ten minutes.

"Here, we can put everything in here", Cassie said and gave him the basket. 

They packed everything and Cassie took the blanket under her arm as they walked out to car, looking around them to see if anyone was watching them, but the coast seemed clear. Besides, it was getting dark and with the power out, anyone was hard to spot.

\---------

They drove about ten miles to a beech forest area outside town Cassie knew of. Her grandfather used to take her and her sister there when they were little. There was a slump in the woods a short hike from the road she knew would be perfect, sheltered from the wind and the world around them.

Cole took the basket and the blanket out of the car and Cassie fetched a flash-light from the glove compartment. 

"What do you need that for?" Cole asked when she turned it on. 

"It's almost dark..." Cassie said looking questioning at him. 

"So? You see better without it."

"Err, I don't. Do you have some kind of supereyes or what?"

"No. I don't know. I'm just use to the dark. Come on, I'll hold your hand baby, so you won't get lost", he snickered at her.

"Oh, really? Well, I happend to be the one who knows where we're going so I think it'll be the other way around, sweetheart." Cassie teased back but Cole just laughed and took her hand as Cassie, with the flashlight still on, led them to the hollow.

It was a lovely beech forest, still rather untouch from human hands, with dead trees lying around here and there. The leafs on the trees were mostly still green but some had taken on a more yellow shade. 

Cassie spread out the blanket on the leaf covered ground when they got to the hollow and Cole instantly started to look for good fire wood. Cassie sat down and watched as Cole went about picking up sticks. Cassie thought he looked like he knew what he was doing, like this was his home turf. He was completely relaxed and confident in his moves and it wasn't something she saw that very often, especially not when they were around other people and she had to put Cole in a suit for the occasion. Cole looked great in suit, but in this environment he looked damn straight sexy. 

"What?" he asked her when he got back to their little camp site with different sized branches in his arms. Cassie laid back on her on elbow and looked at him. 

"Nothing, I like watching you work", she said. Cole laughed. 

"Well, if we are going to eat today, you better take those papers out and the matches".

Cassie obeyed and and Cole started to prepare the fire. He started by lighting the paper and then he put tiny dry sticks in a heap over the flames, and when they were on fire too he put some bigger branches on. Soon the fire was alive and well.

"Where are you going now?" Cassie wondered out load when Cole again took off into the woods. 

"I need to find a bigger log", he shouted to her. Okay, Cassie thought, you're the man. 

When he came back he was dragging a 5-feet long and 5 inches thick log with him, huffing and groaning as he stumbled on. He dropped it in front of the fire and wiped the sweat that had formed on his forhead with the back of his hand. The fire was starting to warm the air around them so he took his jacket off and rolled up the sleeves on his red hoodie, and Cassie felt herself swoon a little bit. Cole wasn't that big and muscular, but he was very well defined.

"Keep going", she said and blinked at him. Cole chuckled at her. "You know, I love this, we should do this more often", Cassie continued.

"You really don't mean that", Cole said and put the very end of the big log into the fire. "Believe me, there is nothing better than just being able turn on a stove or put something in the microwave." Cassie believed him. It's just that this was so much more cozy, for now. 

"Pot", Cole said with his arm strected out to Cassie. Cassie sat up and grabbed the pot out of the basket and handed it to him. "That broccoli thingy", Cole ordered next. Cassie opened the tupperware box and gave it to him and he dumped the half-frozen casserole in the pot. He placed it on the log and sat down on the blanket next to Cassie. "We have to turn that every once in a while", he informed her. Then he took a large knife out of his boot Cassie had no idea he had, and started to carve a sharp end to one of the longer stick he had brought with him. He gave it to Cassie and said smiling "Chorizo on that and we're good to go". 

Cassie smiled back at him and said "I think this is the best date I've ever been on".

"Really? I haven't been on any dates so I wouldn't know."

"Then believe me when I'm saying that you are doing VERY good, mr manly survival man", Cassie joked and bumped his shoulder. Cole looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"You rather wouldn't be in a fancy restaurant?" he asked.

"No, not at the moment, no." Cassie leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder as they sat in front of fire. Cole put one arm around her and kissed her hair. "If only we had thought of something to drink", he said. "I've got beer", Cassie said and sat up again, looking at him.

"You have...?! GOD, I love you, Cassie!" Cole exclaimed and cupped her face and kissed her full on the mouth. Cassie giggled through the kiss. "Hey, down boy, it's only beer". 

"Cass, there is no such thing as only beer", he said seriously as he pulled back and looked at her with adoring eyes. "You are just the best, you know that, don't you?" Cole had realised what he had said now and he wasn't quite there yet, to say it on purpose. Maybe he never would be, there wasn't a question of IF they were going to separated but when. The thought of saying those words to her in earnest, knowing they never would have enough time, hurt. So he just kissed her lovingly again and Cassie kissed him back with equally much love. The star-filled night sky above them continued to slowly turn as the fire warmed their faces and hearts.

Later on as they had eaten the rather glorious food in Cole's opinion and drunken all the beer, Cassie suggested that next time they should cook spaghetti in the forest instead so they could do the spaghetti kiss just like Lady and the Tramp. 

"What?" Cole asked and Cassie laughed at him.


End file.
